


（堂良）没有你我晚上睡不着觉（下）

by 3333yue



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3333yue/pseuds/3333yue
Summary: LOFTER：三三三三月
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	（堂良）没有你我晚上睡不着觉（下）

5.

我把孟鹤堂带回了我家。

反正我家也没人，多个人多点人气也挺好的。

这句话的意思就是告诉你们，周九良不是一个没有故事的男同学：

我爸我妈在我五岁的时候就离婚了，原因是双双婚内出轨。离了之后我奶奶带我，他们留下了这栋房子外加每月打点生活费供我上学。半年前我奶奶回老家了，我一个人住。

6.

我家两个屋，一个我的，一个我奶的。

她老人家有时候会回来住几天，我也不好让孟鹤堂住那儿，索性让他跟我住一个屋。

两个大男人的，也没啥避讳。

有天夜里，孟鹤堂突然把熟睡中的我捅咕醒了，我带着起夜气不耐烦地问他怎么了。

他抓着我的手腕把我的手带到了他腹部下方某不可言说的部位，我惊奇的发现那里已经…

支！棱！起！来！了！

我忍不住赞扬他：“孟哥你真是绝了！大半夜的你是怎么做到的！？”

孟鹤堂：“嗐…这不是…做了个梦…”

不用说了，都懂。

然后孟鹤堂就义正言辞地让我帮他解决生理需求，说他自己撸了半天了也没用。于是我本着助人为乐学雷锋做好事争做2020年优秀青年的态度帮他撸/了/一/炮/以便早些睡觉。

从那以后孟鹤堂仿佛尝到了甜头，每天半夜都要让我给他撸/一/炮。可是你们想想，天天大半夜起床，这谁受得了？！

于是我和他订好，每天睡前我给他撸/一/炮。

一开始吧我还有点不好意思，后来撸/啊/撸/的，也就习惯了。

就比如一开始我撸的时候必须关灯，后来就可以开灯了。

这时候我才发现，别看孟鹤堂有一副身娇体弱易推倒皮囊，一掏出来，居然他/妈/的比我都大！？

『我亦无他，惟手熟尔』

这句初中课文的精髓我这时才体会到：有了孟鹤堂这么一个小白鼠每晚练手，我现在就连给自己撸都舒服了不少。

只是我总会担心孟鹤堂会不会英年早泄或者被我撸到秃噜皮。

7.

话说那天我正背着书包愉快地走在回家的小路上，突然我就眼前一黑失去了知觉。

没错就是这么的烂俗这么的狗血这么的套路化，这剧情八百年前就烂大街了好吗？！

别问，我现在手背反绑眼上蒙着布嘴上贴着胶带我他妈怎么知道他们绑我干嘛啊！？

不过刚过三分钟我就知道了：

［喂，孟鹤堂是吗？赶紧带着一百万来××××赎你的/小/情/人/儿，老子给你半个小时，等半个小时之后我可就保证不了他的清/白了，我内几个弟兄们可饿了好几天...］还附带一阵无比猥/琐的“嘿嘿嘿”

嗐，原来是绑架。

雾草！绑架！

欸那个小情人儿是什么鬼？  
现在义务帮助室友解决生理需求也有错吗？

我又被打昏了过去。

8.

刚习惯了黑暗再接触到阳光让我眼睛有点不适应...

我把眼睛眯开了一条缝 入眼看到的便是孟鹤堂。

赎出来了？

“孟...孟哥？”我试探性地问。

“嗯？怎么了？”他一边给我解身上的绳子一边回我。

“那帮人呢？”

“跑了啊...”他一脸理直气壮。

“跑了？？”

“对啊！”

“怎么跑的？”

“还能怎么跑？让我打跑的呗。”孟鹤堂翻了个白眼，“走，回家吧。”

“没有你我晚上可睡不着觉啊！”孟鹤堂一脸贱兮兮地凑过来，“今天别用手了，来点别的吧。”

“滚蛋！”

臭流氓！

还是个挺帅的臭流氓！

9.

后来孟鹤堂跟我说他是个道上的，我也没听明白，反正就是挺厉害的，在里边随便当个老大。

那天他遇到我的时候他们正进行测试呢，然后被我给搅局了，那帮人也是他支使走的，还什么说一眼就看上我了。

我信他个鬼哦。

绑我的人跟他有点仇，看他天天在我家待着以为我是他的小情人儿然后就打击报复。

“那他是你仇人怎么这么轻易就被打跑了呢？”我如是问。

“嗐，是他单方面的仇恨，我一直也没搭理他，谁知道这回找到你身上来了，那就顺带着收拾了呗。”

别说，还挺霸气。

10

孟鹤堂就是一个臭流氓！

当初我怎么没发现！！

我把他当兄弟，他居然想睡我！

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：三三三三月


End file.
